This invention relates to exercising equipment and more particularly to the type of exercising equipment known as weight lifting benches.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art patents, none of which disclose applicant's invention.
______________________________________ 4,653,751 to Green 4,786,051 to Mallican 4,641,837 to Ruth 4,792,135 to Chin-Sen 4,667,955 to Giesch 4,793,608 to Mahnke et al 4,700,944 to Sterba et al 4,801,139 to Vanhoutte et al 4,709,923 to Gibson 4,817,943 to Pipasik 4,720,099 to Carlson 4,828,101 to Fluck 4,728,255 to Kirkpatrick et al 4,848,739 to Schaub et al 4,741,529 to Bloemendaal 4,861,024 to Lee ______________________________________